A Royal Birthday Party
A Royal Birthday Party is written by Aniju Aura, with a little help from her friends. Guess who's birthday is coming up? That's right it's Dante's! Rewriting this from the original which was the first story done by me, Aniju. c: I came to this wikia sometime in March before Dante's birthday and this served as an introduction to myself and the Bronies of this wikia. Dante's birthday is March 23, and the character will be 8 years old, however Dante's age probably won't change. We'll celebrating the day Dante's character was conceived in my mind! ^u^ Characters A list of characters so, I know who is in this. Aniju's OCs (everyone from Ivory) Dante, Aniju, Jasper, Ernesto, Tumble Step, Slasho, Kodiak, Nabby, Shiraz, Merlot, Cutthroat, Wishing Star Heavymetalbronie's OCs The Destroyers, Lightning, Rosie, Ruby Rocks, Maxx Powers and Zino Xenon Mynameistheodore's OC Thunder Sword Escape from the Womb Day ''"It was a dark and stormy night in fall when I came into the world... Or so I think so? I don't know, maybe I wasn't there. My parents told me it was a bright and sunny winter's day. I was quiet anxious to come into existance ya know. Something about the big world that my fellow creatures inhabited capture adventure in my heart that cold snow day when I was born. I am sure we all remember the thunder that rang out to announce my birth? The children sang songs of joy and played in the warm waters of our own little lake near my home. The town was in celebrations because it was the first of the snow's thaw and spring was coming. I was a bit nervous to be joining my family in a big world I did not fully understand and yet I felt asured when I opened my eyes to see the faces of the stars in the night sky. It was summer if I recall correctly. The bees were humming and the birds were flying east to their winter grounds while the primroses were barely coming into bloom. I recall my mother was baking cookies for the children's woodlen creatures they often played with in the fall leaves. Everything was bright and colorful like a summer's sunset awaking the day the sun would rise again. And where was the sun on the day I was born? It was the winter's solace, the shortest day of the year and Mr. Sun had gone beyond the reach of men to a location we can only reach in our dreams. Far across the cosmos the Sun had gone to do it's daily battle with the Kragle to save the souls of all that is mortal. The moon would raign surpreme while he waited for the return of the fall mockingbirds in spring." '' "That's an awesome story Dante," Aniju intrupted with a smile. "Oh yes, I remember it was a cold fall day when I was born. My grandparents had just gotten back from their vaccation across the oceans." Dante continued. "My father was eager to get us to our piano recital. It would be my first. I was so nervous and the cold air on that winter's day wasn't helping me feel any better." "Did the sun come back?" asked a small yellow colt by the name of Davey. Dante tilted his ear. "Oh yes and then they layed eggs." Delighted that the story had a happy ending the little yellow pony clapped his hooves together. The white mare nuzzled Dante in the ear. "It's time to plan your Birthday party." It was the day that the red and white fluff ball came into the world. Aniju had set about her Ivories to prepare for the party. Jasper and Sid Vicious were setting up streamers all around the place. Treva was putting the finishing touches on the cake and the little cupcakes, chocolate, Dante's favorite. Slasho was setting up the stereo system so Dante's most favorite music could play. And where was the party boy? Aniju had sent him off to keep him occupied while the party was getting underway. It was a surprise party that Dante had already forgotten about. Category:Special Events